1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a large-sized thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel and, more particularly, a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor as an unit transistor panel and a large-sized thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel using a predetermined number of the unit transistor panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a conventional method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a step of wiring gate and drain bus lines onto a single substrate is executed in a direction perpendicular to that of a thin film transistor (TFT) forming step in a semiconductor manufacturing process so that the thin film transistors having a so-called "inverted-staggered" structure are electrically connected with each other in a form of an array.
With such a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor LCD panel, each step of forming metal films, semiconductor layers, insulating layers and the like comprising the transistor panel is needed to form fine patterns having a size of serveral thousand .ANG.. In this connection, when aluminum (Al) is used to form the gate electrode and gate wire, a short-circuit is likely to occur on the gate insulating film or between the perpendicularly intersected gate wires. Thus, inferior quality in manufacturing the panel is greatly increased and, hence, a yield of the product to be manufactured is considerably decreased to thereby raise cost of production.
Even if Al is used as a metal material for forming the gate of the transistor, the gate metal is positively oxidized in order to reduce a gate delay time due to Al having a low resistance, and the positively oxidized Al oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) is provided to form a stacked insulating layer along with a silicon nitride (SiN.sub.x). As a result, it is possible to improve a yield of a large-sized thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel.
Neverthless, since the Al gate metal exhibits a generally high resisrance, there is a problem in that a high definition picture is not achieved owing to the gate transfer delay when the large-sized thin film transistor panel is fabricated in a size of 40 inches or more.
Further, when the several large-sized panels having a size of 40 inches or more are integrated on a single glass substrate, a limited yield results.
Therefore, in the method of manufacturing the conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel, it should be understood that when the large panel is fabricated, the resistance of gate bus line is likely to be increased and a yield in manufacturing the panel is abruptly decreased due to a defect in the line.